Outfeed conveyors for punch presses and other machines are useful in conveying parts away from a work station, provided they can be fitted into narrow and confining spaces and can operate in harsh environments. Such a conveyor is suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,711 for punch presses, and this invention is an improvement on such conveyors. The invention aims at more convenient and reliable mounting or securing of an outfeed conveyor in place, a low profile or overall height so that such a conveyor can work within a small vertical space, and general simplicity and reliability in arranging and mounting an outfeed conveyor.
One of the problems of prior art outfeed conveyors is the need for fastening or holding the free end of the conveyor in place in a location where fastening devices are very difficult to install because of a confined working space. Another problem with prior art outfeed conveyors is difficulty in achieving a good vibrational motion for fast and reliable feeding of objects while limiting the conveyor to a low maximum height. Both of these problems are solved according to the invention with a conveyor mounting system that does not require fastening or holding devices at the free end of the conveyor and with a structure that minimizes the overall height and still provides effective and reliable vibrational motion.